Trickster
by Nomannic
Summary: The Coyote's soul purpose was to bring the Cat back into power of the zodiac. Kyo/Hatori/OC. Complete. Sequel is "Rebel".
1. finding home

**A / N:**** Ello, luvs!! Welcome to the first episode of... Erm, I can't remember the title at the moment, so, yeah.**

**First, I give full credit to Suzu for convincing me to get off my ass and post this, also, read her Akito story. It's amazing. I'll post a link in the next chap, okies? **

**Also; The inevitable; I claim no rights to Dr. Suess in any ways whatso ever... Oh, and Furuba as well. Yeah, only the coyote story of the zodiac and Miku, and all my other OC's are mine... So yeah, I'm lawyer phobic, and I'm to young to die... So do not own anything else...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter One:**

**Finding Home**

"A-Ayame-san?" I stuttered. My face was flushed as an old friend was hugging me tight. Ayame's younger brother looked bewildered that there where no animals standing there, but thats a story for another time.

"Miku! I can't beleive its actually you!" Ayame shouted, gleefully. "Where has my queen been all this time? I feel we've been seperated far to long for our closely held bed-relationship." He said, in the same way he spoke to Shigure. I smiled at his fondness. I was like a second Shigure at times, although slightly less perverted.

"Aa-chan! I missed you sorrowfully, I could barely hold my breathe for our reuniting in love once again! My bed was so-" I said, but Yuki interrupted me.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. His face disgusted and scared at the same time. I didn't blame him though, I was only four years older than he was. Me and Ayame exchanged knowledgible smirks before he released his hold on me and we gave eachother a high five and the usual exchange of 'all right!'.

"And you must be the all mighty, Prince Yuki. Brother of the king. I presume I am correct? And also, nice act, Aa-chan. You've improved. Shi-onii-sans work, I suspect?" I rambled on. As you can see, I love to talk, but I love to model for Ayame even more.

"Who are you?1 And why can you-" He began but, for revenge from earlier I interrupted.

"Hug him? Easy. I'm obviously a girl, so what is the only other excuse?" I stared him down, hoping he was as smart as his brother could be with my words.

"Go easy on him Mi-chan. He can't keep up." Ayame warned, a protective hand on my shoulder as we walked down the road.

"You mean you're a- You can't be!" He shouted, still very flustered.

"A no can easily be changed into a yes, but a yes can not be so easily changed to a no." I qouted Sir Myles. Leaving a grinning Ayame and a very confused Yuki. Ayame's hand slid -to bother his brother I hoped- Down to the small of my back.

"What does that have to do with anything? And who ARE you?" He continued to nag at the subject. I hate naggers. But for Ayames sake I will accept his little brother, like he would want me to do.

"My name is Miku Sohma. And that was a qoute from the song of the lioness qaurtet. It was just random." I explained as we neared Ayames shop. Maybe I would get to see Mine again! "Ayame-san?"

"What do you want?" He questioned, noticing my formality.

"What makes you think I want anything!" I whined and pouted.

"Because when you want something you say my full name. Now what is it my dear queen. Someone as-"

"Cut the crap, Aa-chan. You know what I want when I visit you." Yuki had long since disapeared, obviously to discuss with Shigure the strange occurance that had just happened. Ayame held back a low chuckle, but very poorly.

"Ah, Im afraid I do. One of the few gorgeous ladies I know who would volunteer for such a thing. But I know theres a catch." He added the last part when he saw the foreign twinkle in my eye.

"No, duh. I want a free oufit. That and Akito doesn't know where I am." I whispered the last part but Ayame stopped abruptly.

"You mean your not aloud out? Then what on gods name are you doing here now? You could get seriously hurt!" I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets to calm there shaking. I continued to walk and Ayame quickly followed.

"No, Im not aloud to be here right now. I ran away. And Im not going back, so don't try." He siged in defeat as we arrived in front of his very _interesting_ clothing store. I smiled when I looked at the clothing inside. "So what am I modeling today?" I questioned as I went through a rack of his newest creations. He smirked and pulled me too a back room.

"I need to get some measurements and see what fits your style." he said in a professional tone, then in that familiar friendly one I knew so well, "Only the best for my precious queen!"

"And only the best from my sly and seductive waffle king!" I teased back. (sorry inside joke, from a youtube video).

"Do you mean that?!" He said looking up from his search for a tape measure. He put on a face to look hopeful.

"No." I replied simply, just to tick him off.

He anime cried at my reply. "Your so cruel, Mi-chan!" He wined. I couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"Mine-san! I need a tape measure and set up the studio for a shoot! I've got my favorite model in here now!" He shouted towards an open door.

A beautiful, middle aged womans voice rang through from the opposing room. "Right away, Ayame-san!" Wow. No wonder Ayame was so fond of her, her voice was perfect. Just like he had told me it was, from our midnight phone conversations. I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my chest, but I pushed it away as catching a bit of the flue.

"Now, -er- I need you to strip down; leave something on though!" Was he trying to be modest? Why, he had seen me- um. forget I thought that. I quickly snapped back to reality and stripped down to the tight pair of mini shorts I was wearing and my sports bra. Ayame peeked at me as he took measurements with the tape measure Mine had brought previously. I blushed slightly as he measured my bust, but he was to absorbed in muttering things to himslef to realize -thank god-. Now thank who ever is watching over me. I'll never respect him like that.

"Mine! Bring the first in next seasons line! It will fit perfectly!" He cried out his eyes shining. I giggled lightly as an overly excited Mine came in the room, carrying a black and crimson heap of something. I smiled when I saw the arabic symbols embroidered on the rims. Just my style. Ayame helped me into the outfit which did not help my blush, which for some odd reason, I didn't know why I had it. I wasn't attracted to him was I? While deep in thought Ayame made a comment when laying out the peices, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Why, my queen, your flushed! Could you be in love with your king? Or is it something else. You must tell!" he begged. I glared and he imediately went back to helping me slip in the outfit. Several minutes later -about 48- I was finally completely dressed. I admired myself in the mirror.

The outfit consisted of a tight black corset with crimson arabic symbols of love, lust, hate and friendship. The lacing on the front was loosened slightly because Ayame had said, 'It makes you irresistable to the pickiest of males'. I couldn't help but give in. I just loved wearing his work to much. I wore an extremely small skirt, it was black with crimson embroidery of stallions running across the bottom. I liked the way it twirled when I turned in circles. I wore small leather boots that fit my feet perfectly that went half way up my shins. I wore black tights that where connected to the skirt by thin straps.

This is what I loved about wearing his clothes. Not only did they make you look confident and beautiful. They made you feel that way too. I smiled in the mirror and blushed slightly when Ayame rested his hands on my shoulders. I may only be a few years younger but I am still very short. Giving me the innocent look of a highschool girl. I think thats why Shigure still talks to me. The perv.

"You look beautiful. Its perfect." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He laughed at my reaction. "My, my, Mi-chan. Do I arouse you?" I glared in reply making him laugh more. He dragged me to a new room, that I had seen many times before. He instructed me on what he wanted me to do and helped me fix my posture. After a few shots with the dress he clapped to say we where done. Now thouroghly exaughsted I sighed and got up from the rather akward position I had been in. He followed me too the changing rooms.

"Ayame." I glared at him, but couldn't hold it to long. He was just adorable, and very handsome I might add.

"yes, Mi-chan? What does my queen request of me?" He questioned still playing that game we had started when we where kids.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked bluntly. Ayame smirked.

"Well, An eye for an eye, Mi-chan." He said glancing suspicously to the left, to signal he was making stuff up.

"Well. Whats that supposed to mean?" I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"My dear queen. If you don't want Akito to know, you must go under disguise-" He began but, slightly amused I interrupted.

"You want me to continue wearing the outfit. Correct?" I finished, smirking in victory. He nodded rapidly (chibi style). "Next time, just say so." I scolded. He gave me a fake look that pleaded for forgiveness, but was still iresistable.

"But its fun to toy with you!" He said, anime crying. I sighed. Then it hit me. Where was I-

"Er- Ayame?" I asked, slightly embarassed.

"yes, Mi-chan?"

"Where can I stay tonight?" He brightened at my question. I mentally slapped myself. What did I get myself into? He got a twinkle in his eye that only led to trouble and I gulped.


	2. smooth as a porcupine

**A / N:**** Okay... Yeah, I have like almost one third of this story posted. Obviously the character has some background, any questions feel free to ask, and as I forgot to mention please review!!**

**Here's the link I promised (READ IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!!):**

**/s/2530911/1/TheSoundOfSilence**

**Also; I know; I made Ayame, Hatori and Shigure a LOT younger. Sorry, but I had to, it made the story fit... And truthfully, I didn't know I had it wrong till a little while ago...**

**Chapter Two:**

**Smooth as a Porcupine**

"Why, you can stay with me at Shi-chans tonight!" I imediately smiled and nodded my head rapidly, mimicking him from earlier. He chuckled at my motions and gestured for me to follow him outside. He yelled over his shoulder at his assistant. "Mine! Im going out, lock up at eight!" He shouted. He got a muffled reply that no doubtedly was a yes and we walked down the street, heading towards one of my closest friends homes.

"So what year are you?" He questioned out of the blue. We had been walking in silence for atleast 15 minutes by now. But a comfortable silence. Ayame still had an arm around my waist as we walked, luckily the blush had faded.

"Huh?" I asked, confusement written all over my face as I turned to look at him. He had a look of deep thought on his face.

"I'm wondering if you've finished your last year of highschool yet, Mi-chan." He spoke, grinning that he could confuse me like that. I simply smirked.

"I'm on my last year, and you just wait snake. I'll get you back. After all, its why exist, correct?" He frowned and looked slightly worried at the evil and planning expression that had formed on my face, we bot went silent as we continued to walk. Me thinking of revenge and Ayame thinking of ways to survive. We entered the woods about five minutes later.

I heard a faint poof that withdrew me from my deep thought. I looked to see a silvery snake shivering on the ground next to me. "Oh crap, Aa-chan." He sweatdropped at my calm and angry expression. I reached down to pick him up when he slithered away. I heard a screech and imediately figured he had gone up someones pants. Why, me? Why do I have to solve this?

I ran towards where the screech had come from and I saw none other than Yuki-kun strangling his brother in snake form and a girl I figured, was Tohru Honda, shaking in surprise and slight fear. She was speachless. I smirked.

"So..." I drawled, and slyly took Ayame from Yuki with a sleight of hand trick I knew well. Yuki scowled at me and I just smirked. Again. I like to smirk when I'm feeling evil. After all, It was the point of my existance, right? "Ayame, you can hide in me. I don't really mind. But I would prefer if my king refrained from cheating on me and going up this poor girls clothing." I turned to face a shocked and confused Tohru. "Please forgive, Aa-chan. He can be a handful, Ms. Honda-san." I bowed in apology and barely held back a yelp of surprise when Ayame slithered down the back of my corset, I was carrying his clothing and quickly wrapped his large coat around me.

Yuki scowled and pulled on Ayames tail, withdrawing him and stalking off towards, where I presume, was Shigures house. I smiled reasuringly at Tohru and helped her back to the house. After a few more minutes of walking and trying to explain what just happened to Tohru we arrived on the doorstep of the Sohma house. I gulped. I hadn't actually _seen_ Shigure in over a year. Having been locked up with Akito I only saw Hatori when I was sick. Which I have to say happens often, I had somehow gotten what Akito had. I was constantly weak and sick. Until my latest blood transfusion. I felt lively and alot like a toddler that had a batch of strawberry pocky (japanese desert). Thats how I was able to leave. I also had already gotten aids when-

"Miss? Are you okay?" Tohru's concerned voice broke through my trance and I flashed her a smile.

"Smooth as a porcupine." I replied with a laugh. My statement completely betraying the cheer on my face. I walked inside, no need to knock, never did anyways, and left a highly confused Tohru on the doorstep. I was swiftly knocked to the floor by an overly excited Shigure. I scowled at him and pushed him off. The second I was standing, I was re-tackled to the ground by an anime crying Ayame and a still overly exited Shigure.

"GET OFF!" I yelled, seconds later I broke into a coughing fit and clutched my chest. I was sitting on the floor. Ayame helped me stand. "Thanks." I mumbled my voice harsh. I hated being sick, but My lungs had just underwent severe pressure, I wasn't surprised. Shigure shook his head, barely supressing a laugh.

"You need to be more careful, Ookami-chan." Shigure whined, using my pet name he had given me. I playfully glared at him and refrained from using Ayame as a leaning post. I nodded and made my way to the kitchen. Ayame and Shigure where discussing me at the moment. I was busy on digging some Wasabi (spicy sushi stuff) from the back when a familiar voice started yelling.


	3. secrets

**A / N:**** I'm watching NCIS right now... Abby and the guy who likes to tell horror stories are amazing... I found this cool Full Metal Alchemist and CSI cross over fick on live journal...**

**Does anyone know how to use livejournal? My computer sucks. Windows 98, so I can't download a skim sheet. Um- I'm rambling aren't I? Lemme know if you want the link to the fic...**

**Chapter Three:**

**Secrets**

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted. Causing a slightly worried Ayame and Yuki rush to the doorway. A heavily confused Kyo stood in the center of the small, and surprisingly clean, kitchen. I frowned and did puppy eyes. thoroughly scaring the shit out of him.

"Oh. Your mean, Neko-chan! Don't tell me you don't remember..." I whined. He looked even more confused as I aproached him. I leaned against him causing him to freak out. "Don't worry. You won't transform." I cooed, causing Ayame to giggle at my actions and Yuki to slap him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" He shouted, his voice slightly frantic. I frowned and forced a tear down my face. Just one, but still enough to make him pity me. Man, Im ruthless at times.

"Your just cruel. That settles it. The engagements OFF!" I shreiked. Causing him to become completely out of his wits. Ayame just grinned like a bafoon.To bad Shigure had to come and save Kyos sorry ass.

"Relax, Kyo. You where never engaged. Ookami-chan just likes to play with peoples heads." He said. Pulling me off of him.

"Who is she and why didn't I-" He began, but aparently, I'm in an interrupting mood today.

"Transform? I presume thats what you where about to say, correct, no?" I questioned, using complicated forms of speach I knew he wouldn't understand. I knew him too well.

"Why did he call you a coyote? And who are you?" He asked again. I sighed and gestured for us all to take a seat at the small table. Tohru joined us.

"My name is Miku Sohma. I know more about the zodiac then I would like, and think: 'Akito and several years in dark rooms sneaking chats with Ayame'; if you want my personality. Ookami is my pet name from Shi-shi-hime." I had called him my lover to freak out the teenagers and tease Ayame.

"You mean your cheating on me?" Pouted Ayame. Shigure slinked a sneaky arm around my waist. I just giggled and went along with the act. Then I received more questions.

"Which animal are you?"

"shi-shi?"

"Why can you hug us?"

"What the heck is going on here?"

I answered them all in one breathe. "I would prefer to keep my animal a secret, Kyo-kun might figure it out though, Honda-san. Shi-Shi is my pet name for Shigure-chan here, Kyo-kun. I can hug you because I'm part of the zodiac, Yuki-kun. And I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I doubt you'll tell Akito-sama, Kyo-kun." Yuki flinched when I said his name. My hand had instinctively reahed for my left side but Shigure's arm had stopped me.

"I know which animal you are." Said Kyo. Finally! He figured it out. "You're my old friend from the legend." Tohru and Yuki turned to him curiously. I smirked then Shigure spoke.

"No. Don't do it Miku-chan. I know what your thinking." Shigure stated sternly. I just flashed him a cheesy smile and dived at Kyo. I sat indian style on his chest. He just smirked and rolled over, making me fall off. I pouted and made my way to stand up but I got quickly engulfed in a wrestling match with Kyo. After several minutes of friendly insults, stares, and wrestling, a strong pair of hands pulled me up and said in a brotherly tone.

"Just what are you doing?" Questioned a nearly furious Hatori. I glared at Yuki.

"You called him." I stated flatly. I shook myself from Hatori's grip and hugged him, refusing to let go, I was pryed off by a jealous Ayame. Yuki had left the room a few minutes ago with Tohru, both confused -which I had done on purpose, I might add- and Shigure had gone to work on his novel.

"What are you doing here, Miku-chan? And what in the lords name are you wearing?" growled an extremely protective Hatori. He was kind of like a brother too me. I was about to reply when he pushed me too a sitting position, lifted the back of my corset/shirt and pulled out a stethescope. I took a sharp intake of breath when it made contact with my pale skin. I let out a frustrated sig. Him and his obsession with my health.

"I'm running away, and I decided to model a little for Aa-chan." I could feel the heat of Hatoris glare directed towards Ayame. I took a deep breathe, held it for a few seconds then released it.

"good. Again...You'll be leaving back to Akito-sama's after I'm done, I'll say I took you for a drive and we never speak of this again." He said, as if ordering my life around. Then my favorite voice spoke up.

"Why? Why can't she leave Akito-sama? What did she do to deserve all these years locked up with him, let alone, have you been feeding her properly? She's tiny!" Exclaimed Kyo. I smiled up at him and then broke into a coughing fit yet again.

"She can't leave Akito-sama's watch. He doesn't need another reason, and yes we've been feeding her. She just has a small apetite and is VERY sick I might add." He directed the last comment towards me. I glared and flashed Ayame a pleading look he sighed.

"You know you have to go back. I don't want to risk it. Not again." My breathing hastened along with my heartbeat when he brought up the painful memory. I went to clutch at my side but Hatori swatted my hand away.

"I won't let you re-open that wound. Kyo, would you show me a guest room please. I need to examine her thoroughly." Ayame perked up and I blushed. "No, you can't come Ayame-chan."

"I'm fine." I huffed, just loud enough for Hatori to hear.

"No your not. Your hearts faltering again and your wind pipe's getting damaged. I'm going to sedate you, after I get a thorough examination." I sighed and shakily stood. I could feel my sickness probing at me, I would have died from it gladly a long time ago if it hadn't been for Hatori's constant care. I hate him and love him like my own brother at the same time. But I would rather die than go back there.


	4. coyote

**A / N:**** Salut, Mon amour, Mon Chere!! Comment Ca Va? Erm- Right... I've been taking French language lessons and I guess I like typing... What kind of fic do you guys want next...?**

**A) Bleach**

**B)Tokyo Mew Mew**

**C)Chobits**

**D)Naruto**

**E)Cross over**

**F)Inuyasha**

**G)Kamichama Karin (egyptian style!!)**

**H)All of the above... Huh?**

**Please let me know your choice in a review, peoples!! Especially Suzu, I really want to know your opinion!! And also, fancies of a feline fans, next chapter will be; 'National Hugging Day'. Just let your perverted fangirl minds figure that out... :)**

**Chapter Four:**

**Coyote**

"No you won't sedate me, or take me back. You try and I'll kill myself." Hatori sighed. He knew I was good at planning suicide. When I was five I had made fifty bucks for teaching a teenager twenty ways to commit it without leaving a trace, they never saw her again. Only Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure know about this little incident. As Kyo was leading me and Hatori to a guest room he started asking questions.

"Okay, Hatori whats going on? Why does Akito need her, what animal is she and why the bloody hell is she talking about killing herself?!" Hatori siged. This would be complicated.

"My zodiac is the coyote. Hence the name Ookami. Akito-sama is afraid my animals vengeful spirit will take over and fullfill its goal. Thats why I was never aloud to talk to Yuki-kun or be alone with Akito-sama. What's going on is I ran from the mainhouse, risking my life to leave and I want to kill myself, if it hadn't been for Hatori I would have suceeded years ago." I broke into a violent coughing fit and collapsed on the ground.

"Hatori-san? Miku-chan? What's wrong with her?" Questioned a very curious Kyo, who was deathly worried about his best friend since eternity.

"Thats enough questions. Her condition is getting worse than Akito-sama's. If it was my choice she'd be in a drug induced coma for a few months by now. Anyways, curiosity killed the cat, kyo." Hatori growled the last part and hoisted me up in his arms. I instinctively cuddled to his chest and nuzzled the substitute rabbit fur lining his coat. He would have laughed at my behavior if it wasn't for my health condition.

A few minutes later Hatori was laying me on a bed in an empty guest room. I was feeling weak again and had started coughing. Hatori did an old maids trick to ease the stress on my windpipes. Kyo had just left the room, so it wouldn't freak anybody out. He placed his hand over my mouth and nose to slow down my breathing. I choked slightly but didn't struggle, I had underwent this exact trick several times before. Exactly 13 seconds later he removed them and I was breathing easier. I sighed then my body went rigid when he withdrew a disposable needle and sedatives from a pocket. I tried to sit up but Hatori gripped my arm and inserted the needle. I bit my lip to hold back a yelp of pain. I hate needles.

"Ow... Hatori... You've gone... cold...Ow." I whispered as my world went black. I meant what I had just said as a joke, that was me for ya, slipping off to my possible death and I pull a joke. I could hear myself laugh softly before everything stopped, and I blacked out.

"You can't protect her forever, Hatori. What do you, love her? Like your dear Kana? Hm? She doesn't deserve to live. After all, isn't that her wish? To die? She doesn't love you, not the way you do. I doubt she could ever love you, Hatori-kun." Said Akito. His voice icy and evil. He gazed at Miku with such hatred. What could a person do to deserve these raw feelings? Certainly more than just running away. Right?

"She needs to stay with me. Her health has depleated to a critical state. I don't want to take the risk of her to just stop breathing while I'm treating you. She will be under my, or another doctors watch, 24/7. She might transform randomnly now too. She's dying Akito-sama. And I can't just watch it happen. She's like my sister." Argued the doctor. He was testing her breathing while trying to ignore the overlooking curiosity of Akito.

"Fine." On that note Akito had left the room. Miku had heard part of the latest conversation. But it hurt to much to even open her eyes. Hatori's words stung, even more than Akito's. 'she's dying.' How can I die? I want to cause my death, and I want to get revenge on that bastard. He doesn't even deserve a name. Bastard isn't even fitting. And right then, I decided what to do with my life. Follow my zodiac's path and end my own life on my own accords. And cut myself off from everybody. Even, _him. _A tear formed at my eye and I hadn't realized there was another doctor in the room.

"Hatori. We should move her to your house, It'll be easier while she's atleast half way sedated." Hatori nodded and a few minutes later I felt myself being lifted in someone arms. Hatori's, he's stronger than you may think. Now being reasonably awake my body transformed instinctively. I heard Hatori sigh and I forced myself to open my eyes. My gold eyes peered curiously at him. I whimpered and licked at a wound on my side. The one I had received from Akito a week before I had left. I had re-opened the wound again. I was fidgety in the arms of Hatori who tried desperately not to shout at me. I could hear his muscles strain.


	5. Evil Angel

**A/N: My God, I apologize to all of you readers out there, I've been stuck with tons of stuff you wouldn't imagine... For example, my mom dissapearing and then my father abandoning me... Everythings sorted out now, me and my sister are good, so I'm gonna try and get back into the writing. It's a good way to deal with problems.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Evil Angel**

I sat on my small bed in the large, extravagent room, though the only lights came from a few black candles that had been lit. That was all the light I was permitted. I glared across the room to my 'gaurd', Kureno, who sat by my door, reading. There were no windows so I couldn't get out that way. I sighed, falling backwards on my bed with a thump and a few little coughs, curling up on my side I grabbed my music box, and turned it on.

"Turn it off," growled Kureno. I rolled my eyes, but did what he said, and shut the lid on the small panda bear statue in the middle, pulling out my beads that Kyo had given me when we were younger. I suddenly had a distant flashback.

_"C'mere, Mii-chan...!" Kyo called, he was sitting under a tree, traces of fear in his eyes. A smaller me smiled brightly and using my crutches (I had 'broken' my leg the other day after a 'visit' to Akito-samma) to wobble over to him._

_"You know how everybody hates you and me, and our animals in the zodiac...?" He whispered._

_"Yeah, Kyo-kun... Are you finally gonna show me your true form?" He nodded slowly._

_"Close your eyes, Mii-chan." I nodded, smiling, and did as told. "No peaking." I pouted, but closed my eyes. I felt his bracelet slip around my wrist._

_"I want you to always keep this, Mii-chan." I nodded. "Now open your eyes, please don't be afraid." I opened my eyes and smiled, hugging him._

_"I could never be scared of you Kyo-kun."_

I smiled softly to myself, and slipped the bracelet on my wrist, examining the ivory beads with a critical eye, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," mumbled Kureno. A grave looking Hatori came in, papers in his hands.

"Kureno, please wait outside while I discuss some things with Miku-chan." Kureno rolled his eyes, hissing something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'i hope he rapes you'. I flipped him off, and he shot me a glare.

"Watch your body-language, Miku-chan," Hatori said, his eyes laughing. I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Master Hatori," He shook his head with a light chuckle, and sat down, but his eyes seemed haunted. I furrowed my brows and scooted beside him, poorly muffling a cough in my elbow.

"What's wrong, Ha'ri-chan?" I asked. He sighed, looking down to the papers.

"Well, two things... Good for you and bad for you."

"What's the bad for me one?" I asked slowly.

"Kyo fractured his leg in a fight with Yuki, he won't be able to walk for a while."

"Then what's the good news... That's not so bad, but I hope he'll feel better."

"He will, once he stops complaining and takes his pills... I diagnosed Akito with cancer today, lung cancer. It's a strange gene, so I'm shipping you off to the summer house, because your immune system wouldn't be bale to block out the germs, and I wouldn't be able to treat it soon enough. Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Ayame and I will be coming along as well. Like a mini vacation..."

"That is good-ish news... How long does he have?"

"A few years."

"Wow..."

"But he's more irritable, and wants to talk to you privately."

"When?"

"Tonight after your dinner and treatments."

"Allright... not like I have any choice in it." Hatori nodded and after three hours of treatments, I felt extremely sore, and a little less energized, as I ate my dinner of Onigiri.

"Ready to go?" Hatori asked quietly once I dropped my chopsticks and pushed away my leftovers. I nodded, and he helped me stand, glancing at the bracelet on my wrist.

"Miku-chan... how do you feel about Kyo-kun?" Hatori asked as he supported my weak body down the hall.

"He's practically a brother... but, why, Ha'ri-kun?" I asked skeptically, stopping to look searchingly into his eyes. He looked away and continued walking.

"No reason... just... curious, is all." He stopped in front of Akito's door, when we heard a loud thump, before yelling, and a maid scurrying fearfully out of the room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"You think you're just gonna go to that Summer House, getting stronger?!" He shouted, as I kneeled before him. "You really think that you can leave me here to _die!!_ No, you're gonna help me survive this somehow," he got deep in my face, "just like your mother did for my father." he hissed. My eyes went wide in confusion.

"What...?" I started, only to be smacked.

"Only speak when spoken too!" He harshly scolded. I bowed my head, not even daring to touch where he had backhanded me. "You will be staying in my room tonight, your yukata is in your room by now, get ready and be back here by sundown. Now, OUT!!" I scrambled to my feet and stumbled out the door, tears in my eyes. Hatori helped me to stand straight, and by the raging look in his eye, he had heard what Akito had said.

I whimpered, tears sliding down my cheeks as I clung to his chest, burrying my face in his neck. Hatori held me tight, shaking slightly, and then pulled back, helping me to my room in silence. He stayed in, turning his back to me as I got dressed.

The yukata was a nearly translucent white, it went down to my mid-thigh, and had sleeves that wrapped tightly around my arms and lean shoulders. It had a V-cut and was incredibly tight once I had tied the thin obi. I topped it with the deep crimson haori, holding it tightly around my body as I looked in the mirror. The clothes made my pale skin seem like it was glowing in the dim light. I applied light blush to add a little color, a dash of red sparkle around my chest and my eyelids, and shimmering red lipgloss. I gulped, biting back tears at the inside of my cheek.

Hatori held me close as I walked back to Akito's room. I layed a shaking hand on the door, and Hatori encompassed me in his arms.

"It'll be allright..." he murmured in my ear. "I can't stop him but I'll be here for you... you look beautiful, Miku-chan..." And then he let go, leaning over my shoulder, and opening the door for me.

I hesitantly stepped in, jumping when the door slid shut behind me. Akito gave a cruel laugh, and slipped off my clothes, smiling as I gave a whimper.

For the first time that night, as I sat in the dark corner of the large matress, the silk sheets wrapped tightly around my bare form as I muffled my coughs, I prayed for the first time in my entire life. I was shaking from the physical exertion, and from fear and pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"If there is another God... please take pity on this one... ease his soul, and save me." I whispered. "My life, I don't think can be worse... but please don't prove me wrong... He once said he was my friend... now look what he's done to me... betrayel... Someone save me from this evil angel... Amen." I cried into my arms, unable to sleep as I trembled and coughed with my silent sobbing.

When the morning sunshine came, a maid walked in. She gave me a pitiful look, Akito a scalding glare, and layed the breakfast on the table. She walked towards the door.

"Don't..." I whispered painfully, holding out my hand. She gave me a pained look, and left. "Don't leave me to die here..." I finished to myself. "I know now... I wanna live... I wanna live for Ha'ri-chan... And Kyo-kun... And Shi-shi-chan... and Aya-chan... I don't wanna be alone anymore... I don't wanna surrender to him..."

My crying got worse and worse, till I couldn't breathe. I clutched at my chest, just as Akito woke up. He cursed.

"HATORI!!" He yelled. Within a few seconds, Hatori was sliding in. He took in the sight, and paled, but when he heard me hacking, he came over and kneeled beside me.

"Why can't I... I breathe...?" I murmured. Hatori picked me up in his arms.

"You need to stop crying and calm down, Miku-chan... Calm down." I shook my head.

"I... can't... why can't... I ... breathe?" I cried, before falling unconcious.


	6. Holding out for a Hero

**AN: Hullo! Well, now that I'm updating more often and have more chocolate milk, I've been able to create a little more background for Miku. So tonight, you find out about some of her past with other characters; a possible relationship; what happened to her family; some lime for Hatori; and her real name. And her mothers name.**

**Does anybody know Akito's fathers name?**

**Also, I know Akito's dad was probably allready dead in the flashback, but I don't really care.**

**Enjoy, but only if you review!**

**Holding Out For A Hero**

I cried silently in my sleep, writhing in the blankets Hatori had wrapped me in for the drive to the summer home, where he would look me over. I had a breathing mask over my face, and some type of drug that had knocked me out.

I cried silently in my dreams, writhing in pain that wouldn't leave me as I lay in an endless black abyss. His thoughts, his voice, his manor, his face swarmed on my mind till it left me strangled in my own thoughts, drowning in my own blood.

Why couldn't I find a good man?

Why did this God have to be cruel?

Where are my friends?

Why can't Kyo... or even Yuki, save me from this?

Where's that white night on his fiery steed?

I cried silently in the reality of my dreams as I watched them burn in the rage that was building up in me. I tossed and turned, crying, trying to stop the silent tears as I dreamed of that hero that would come for me... But all I got was Hatori.

But I had waited all night, holding out for that hero to come save me. If only Hatori or I had been strong enough... fast enough... But why do I blame Hatori for my punishment. Akito is my God; my punishment came from him to me. It's my fault, whatever happened... Of me and Hatori, I'm the one who's fresh from the fight... But I need someone...

I need a hero.

I need one soon; I'm slowly dying... but if Akito dies before me, I'll get his strength. But that would be a sure savior... So is my evil angel my hero?

And as I slept, and Hatori drived... It was sometime after midnight when I woke up I sat up slowly. I was in a room, most likely the summer house, as Hatori walked in. I couldn't resist a blush as the heat slowly rised. I grinned, Hatori sitting beside me. He held out a hesitant hand, as if I was just out of his reach, and I brought his hand to my cheek, tilting my head on instinct. His breath hitched at the same time as mine as his lips came slowly, smoothly, warmly down on mine. My stomach twisted with the passion in it, and Hatori brought me onto his lap, his hands staying just above my waist.

Going against all my morals, in the passion of the moment, as the thunder rumbled outside, I didn't scream, and used my free hand that wasn't tangled in his long hair to gently, but boldly, push his hand down to my hip. Hatori went rigid, then slowly, as if time was waiting for us to catch up, his other hand slid down. I smiled into the kiss, pulling away, and trailing my lips down his collar bone, something within my body told me to do this...

I wasn't afraid.

In fact; I needed him.

And as Hatori turned me around, gently laying me on my back, and lifting up my shirt, my eyes opened. I let out a frightened gasp, sitting straight up in the bed, and I looked around, trembling, and I fought myself not to cry. I was in the room in my dream... but that's all it had been...

Just a dream...

Just a dream...

My imagination must have gotten to me; considering last nights events, and the thunder that was- I squeaked in fear as the thunder boomed, and stumbled out to the door, barely strong enough to stand.

There was no way that freakish fantasy would come true... In fact, I don't even feel that way about him... I hope...

Besides; at this point, it'd take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

And just as I thought that, I collapsed to my knees, along the wall, but unable to move. I curled my knees to my chest, trembling in the rage of the storm.

Now I really need a hero...

Ever since Hatori had come and told me that momma was dead during that storm...

_"Momma?!" A five-year-old little girl cried. Her white and black hair was in long waves around her as she walked around the large house where she lived with her mother. She had never known her father, in fact, her mother had just recently told her that she was a child of rape..._

_But Mikumi-yuki Sohma loved her mother, and she knew her mother loved her. _

_But right now, Miku was frantic as she looked around. The thunder was scaring the dogs, and her mother was five hours late. In fact, the only reason Miku knew is because Akito had walked her home from school, and Miku had just learned how to read a clock. _

_She had wanted to show her momma._

_Miku let the tears stream down her cheeks. Her momma worked in a bad buisiness, and Miku was afraid. She went into the kitchen and curled up underneath one of the counters, her alasken husky pup coming to curl around her ankles. Miku jumped, when the doorbell rang, a smile breaking across her face, as she ran to the door, screaming 'momma' in glee. She flung it open, and her face fell, but it was still smiling. She grinned up at the teenage doctor Hatori._

_"Ello Ha'ri-chan... Um, you'll have to come back later. Momma's still working. But she's late." _

_A tear streamed down Hatori's cheek._

_"Ha'ri-chan? What's wrong?" Miku asked, fear rising in her voice as the usually collected teen fell to his knees, his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs._

_"Ha'ri-chan? Where's my momma?" Miku kept asking that repeatedly, until Hatori pulled her into his grip._

_It took the girl only another half hour to get Hatori calmed down enough to speak. Miku looked in the car behind him before she asked, seeing the blistering glare of Akito's father, and Akito himself._

_"Ha'ri-chan? What's wrong?"_

_"Miku-chan... Great Kami... I'm so sorry..."_

_"What is it Ha'ri-chan? What's wrong?"_

_"It's Kiyomi... She... Miku-chan, your mother got shot..." Miku froze, then tugged Hatori too his feet._

_"Then we gotta go to the hospital... we gotta get momma the red roses she loves so much... because momma needs to get better, right Ha'ri-chan?" Miku looked pleadingly up at the teenager, who shook his head slowly._

_"Miku-chan... your mother's not at the hospital..." Hatori explained, getting to his feet. Miku looked up at him in confusion._

_"Why not? Momma needs to go to the hospital if she's hurt... right?"_

_"Miku-chan... Kiyomi died from a bullet wound in the head two hours ago. They just found her body. She's not gonna get better."_

_"Y-you're lying... no... MOMMA!!" Miku screamed, running to the road, and down until she was at the gates in the rain, drenched as she tried to yank them open, screaming for her mother, until Hatori pulled her into a hug, both children sobbing as they clung to eachother, and Ayame and Shigure came from their homes, and helped Hatori go back to the car with Akito, while they watched over Miku-chan..._

I still hate the rain, I thought sadly.

Just then, Kyo walked in through the door, looking around. He looked like he had just gotten out of a fight with Yuki, even though his leg was fractured, it was allready healing. He sighed, giving a concerned look as he sunk to a sitting position beside me, against the wall. I looked over at him, and he met my eyes. We were both thinking of the same thing.

_A six-year-old little girl, Miku -as she now demanded since her mothers death, was out in the woods, wandering around as she cried. It was the anniversary of her mothers death and Akito wouldn't let her go to the shrine. He had said: 'you don't need to visit that bitches grave just because it's the anniversary of when she left you'. _

_Ever since that night, Akito had no longer talked to her... Not even after those times he had said he loved her..._

_They were all lies._

_Suddenly, it started to rain, and the thunder came down, and Miku couldn't hold back a scream, as memories of her mother overwhelmed her till she transformed. Just then, a five-year-old Kyo ran through the woods, until he saw her._

_Kyo gathered the shivering puppy into his arms, and cradled her close as he stumbled back to the house he was staying in with Kazuma-sensei. He grabbed a towel and cleaned her off, only to find Miku crying and whimpering. He hugged her close._

_"Miku-chan...? Why are you sad...?" Kyo asked softly._

_"Because the storm... "She whimpered when another thunder clapped, "scares me, Kyo-kun..."_

_"Why? It's just sound and rain."_

_"Because my momma left me when it was raining... she never came home... she left me..."_

_"Then I'll hold you every storm, and I'll never leave you... I promise, Miku-chan."_

"Still promise?" I asked softly, looking at Kyo. He watched me in concern, nodding, as I got to my feet. I went to the window overlooking the lake, looking out at the mountains that met up with the sky that cracked with thunder and lightening, as if the mountain tops were breaking into the heavens. She flinched when a bolt of lightening shocked across the lake, splitting it and charging it with electricity before fading.

I could feel Kyo watching me, the tears silently streaming down my cheeks as he stepped up behind me. I visibly flinched when his hand grazed my hip, and he pulled back.

"I want someone to hold me, Kyo... I want a hero... But after what Akito..." I broke into sobs, my face in my hands as I cried. And quickly, Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder, holding me tightly.

"I don't know what that bastard did... But Miku, let me... And I'll be your hero." I smiled tenderly, wrapping my hands over his strong arms, and using one hand to wipe away my tears, as if ashamed of them. Kyo lifted on of his hands to guide mine back down.

I broke free of his grip, though, ignoring the hurt look he gave me as I leaned out the window, opening it, letting the chill, the wind, the ice and rain beat at my tender skin as I looked down. The lake had flooded slightly...

"Will it flood all the way up here?" I whispered.

And I felt Kyo aproach me from behind, like a fire in my blood, as he came up to shut the window, pulling me back inside. He nuzzled his nose against mine, making me squirm and giggle. He smiled, and sat down on the bed. I layed down, curling up in the blankets, as Kyo layed down beside me, gripping my hand in his.

I didn't want to be alone, and he understood.

"What I said earlier..." I murmured through the rain and thunder and lightning. "About Akito... Before I came here..."

"Hatori had said you had an asthma attack... he didn't say why."

"I did. The night before tonight... Akito called me into his chambers... He... he..." I broke into fresh sobs, and looked hesitantly into the eyes of Kyo. They were narrowed to a point above my head, fire burning in the glare.

"Please don't hate me..." I whispered, but before he could reply, I had passed out.

**AN: Review replies for all of my fans so far!**

**Dr. Tsukiko Sohma - thanks, luv the enthusiasm! Well, I'll need all of that luck, so I hope you liked this chapter!!**

**chaos queen0703 - here ya go!! I hope you like the two updates I've given you!**

**Mii-chan loves youu - Yay! Suzu's a good writer... and I hope to read your story as soon as possible!**

**Allright; I don't know if I've allready replied to any of those... but seriously, I've allready had over one-thousand views and no more than FIVE reviews.**


	7. she's got it all

**A / N: Jello, ducklins! I'm Baaaaaack!! Yippee!! **

**Um... Sorry about that hyper-active burst... Anywho, Kai has returned to bring you much much more Trickster chapters, hopefully they will be getting and staying long as well. I absolutely hate myself when I have short chapters, but I also dislike you in an extreme way if you don't review.**

**Satashi, if you're reading this, that means you too. You too Exene.**

**Okies... Sorry, friends haven't been reviewing, and it irks me. **

**By the way, I really enjoyed this section of the story, so I hope you do too!**

**Also, I don't own Kenny Chesney, no matter how sexy he is, and I don't own Fruits Basket, especially Haru... though I still love him more than anything.**

**Enjoy your Kyo-fluff!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**She's Got it All**

I glared at the wall, my thoughts raging in anger, denial and hate. I was angry at Akito, he had destroyed her to a point of no return... I was angry at him for causing her enough stress to cause an asthma attack. I was angry at him for causing her enough emotional turmoil that she thought I hated her for it, and she somehow still stayed loyal to him in such a sadistic way.

I was angry at Hatori for not protecting her. He always told her he would be there, that he would protect her. He was a doctor, he could take care of her better than I could. He claimed he loved her, that he adored her every aspect, yet when it came time to saving her... he fell away. I was angry at Hatori for letting this happen.

I was angry at myself as well. How had I let this happen? She was so innocent... so corrupted as well, she was just naive. She never seemed to understand, and even when she did she was loyal. It was my job to protect her, to care for her... yet I had failed. I was angry at myself for letting this happen. I was angry at myself for her thinking I would hate her. It wasn't her fault, it was... mine.

I was also partially in denial. The girl I knew, the Miku who I loved would have not allowed this to happen. She hated Akito... right? No. I mentally shook my head. I of all people knew the sadistic loyalty and twisted love she had for that man. She never seemed to be able to turn her head at his desires. But was Akito evil enough to do this too her...

Yes. He was. The man was dying, and Miku would naturally get stronger thanks to her zodiac, as he got weaker. She was killing him in a sense.

I shook my head physically this time. She wouldn't allow that to happen...

But hate still drifted in my mind... I hated myself. I hated Hatori. I hated Akito... But soon disgust came, as well as guilt. Because on some level... I did hate her. I hated her for allowing this to happen. I hated her for loving Hatori as much as she did. I hated her for being so devoted to Akito... But most of all I hated her because she wasn't mine. And I sniffed the air.

She didn't even smell like mine anymore. She smelled like Akito.

Mikumi-yuki Sohma was infested by that man.

My thoughts were immediately distracted when I heard her shift. I glanced down, she had fallen asleep, her hand pulled from mine. Even in her sleep, she flinched at every blast of thunder.

But yet, even in the peaceful fear engraved on her features, she was perfect.

Her silver hair had lengthened, careening around her face beautifully. Her yellow eyes were closed in sleep, her skin gentle and smooth. The moonlight shining through the window made her skin glow. Her white pajama pants and black tank top fit loosely, and she looked perfect, curled in the blankets as if protecting herself from me or the thunder.

I prayed to whatever real God was out there that it was the thunder.

She was perfect, truly perfect in every way. She was gorgeous; drop-dead, knee-wobbling, breath-takingly gorgeous. She was perfect in the way she always had compassion for everything, even demons that destroyed what shreds were left of her innocence or her family. How she seemed to see the bright side of everything, and still favor the dark, demented side. How she loved jokes and laughter more than anything else, and would kill to hear someone knew laugh because of her. How everything she said was wonderful in every way. How her voice was like gentle music. It careened in a gentle soprano, wrapping your mind around it until you had no choice but to listen, not that you didn't want to. She was perfect in how she gaurded herself just like me. How she acted tough, unbreakable, though if you just asked, she'd lose all her sheilds and cry. She was perfect in how she was terrified by the oddist things, and unbugged by anything that would normally disturb another. How she could play with the perverts, enjoy herself, and somehow stay sane and serious when she needed. How she smiled.

Oh god, just remembering her smile...

She was truly perfect, from A to Z.

I smiled down at the women who always seemed to haunt my dreams in an uncomfortably pleasant way, and scooted beneath the blankets. I held her close to my chest, and she mumbled in her sleep, holding me tight as well. I blushed slightly, rubbing circles in her back. I could hardly beleive she still held me back... even in her sleep.

I started humming to her in her sleep.

Miku... you'll always have me. All my wishes are yours. Ever since that third birthday when I first met you, you told me what you wanted for your birthday.

A perfect husband that'll make you as happy as your mom said she wanted you to be. I still wish for that... that I could be that man.

I sighed, closing my eyes, subconsiously holding her tighter to me.

She seemed to have my soul caught in a net of all that she is.

I hugged her close, trailing kisses on the top of her head, smiling slightly as she snored lightly.

As I slowly drifted in and out of sleep, my thoughts followed.

She was everything to me. She always had been. Her smile was what let me sleep at night. Her voice is what keeps me sane. Her laugh is what keeps me alive. Her hugs are what keep me, me.

She truly is my everything, I mused. I didn't even dare think of what it might be without her.

Hell, all of my life, and even now, I still wish... I still hope...

She'd feel the same. If I could keep her, and be her everything too. If I could keep her safe from all the devils. If I could look into her eyes and see the same devotion that I felt in my own. If I could smile, and she could fall asleep in my arms, comforted, warm. If I could be the one to heal her when she was hurt, or the one to keep her sane when everything seems to be crashing down. If I could hug her, holding her down to earth, if I could be hers.

And if she would be mine.

_Five year old Kyo Sohma dashed around the trees in the large forest-like garden in the Sohma Main Estate. He laughed, as a silver blur tackled him down. The two children rolled around in the grass, wrestling and laughing._

_"I found you!!" She squealed. He rolled his eyes._

_"So! I wanted you too!" He argued playfully, flipping her onto her back. As he pinned her down, they silently looked into eachothers eyes before he collapsed beside her, grinning like a fool._

She _so_ wants me, _he thought._

_XXX_

_A three year old Miku wandered down the streets, eyes wide and frantic. She clung harder onto Kyo's arm. The first time the two had been let out of the Main House, and they had gotten seperated from Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kagura and Kazume. She muffled a cry in his shoulder, and he hugged her from the side._

_"Don't cry!" He scolded. _

_"Why?" She whimpered. "I wanna."_

_"Because, I'll rescue us!"_

_XXX_

_Kyo sat under the slide in the Sohma Park Playground. He grinned at Miku, who was laying with her head sticking out in the rain, trying to catch drops._

_"One... Two... Three... Shoot! One... Two..."_

_"Three... Four... Five..." Kyo started counting for her as he joined her, head beside hers. They continued to count and restart for well over a half-hour, stuck on the playground as they skipped school. Kyo grinned, holding water in his cheek, before spitting it all over her. She squealed in surprise before she started chasing him._

_"KYO-CHAN!!"_

_XXX_

_A five year old Kyo sat on the bench outside Miku's house. She sat beside him, swinging her legs as she watched one of the neighborhood dogs playing with a chew toy. _

_"Kyo...?" Miku asked, turning around. But Kyo had been leaning towards her to surprise her, and when she turned, their lips met. Kyo flushed, but Miku pulled back, licking her lips in a confused fashion._

_"Woops... Sorry Kyokun... Hmm... I saw Hatori doing that once!" She mused. Kyo nodded, still blushing. "You taste good."_

_"Uh-huh..." And a blushing Kyo grinned. "Wanna try it again?"_

_XXX_

I smiled at all the memories, loosening my grip and pressing a subtle kiss to her lips. She would never know, but the quick, soft contact seemed to make both of us shiver.

I grinned, doing it again, and rubbing the back of her neck. She mumbled something, and burried her face in my chest. I just grinned wider.

She just seemed to know everything... She seemed to have everything to capture me... She had my heart and soul...


	8. Beach House Battle

**A/N: Allright... so now, I'm going to go through several comedy antics, as well as put Miku through a very strange personality change. And I might bring Ritsu in just for kicks. Anywho, this chapter will be relatively long and funny... but It'll take a bit to finish, so please enjoy and especially review.**

**Thanks, Archer Ri-chan!**

**Chapter Eight: Beach house Battle!!**

Poke.

Poke.

"Gwo ammay..." I grumbled out, snuggling closer to the warm object on my other side. Something prodded me in the shoulder again, and I swatted blindly above me, until it connected with something solid.

"Owie!" Came the high-pitched whining voice. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. The person proceeded to poke me through the covers.

"C'mon, Mii-chan! Tohru-chan made breakfast!" Momiji whined, now shaking my shoulder lightly. I slowly opened my eyes, appriciating the dreamy daze that I was in. Suddenly, though, reality came crashing down.

Momiji was close.

Too close.

"G-Go away..." I murmured. Momiji cocked his head, his eyes looking confused and acting as if in denial.

"Go away!" I repeated, more firm, scootching closer to Kyo. Said boy opened his eyes sleepily at my outburst. A very warm, and slightly frightening smile graced his features, but I didn't really care. He sat up, though, noticing that I was trembling, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kyo-chan, did you have a sleepover with Mii-chan?" I frantically shook my head. I now felt confident and most importantly, safe, in Kyo's arms.

But had he been there for me when Akito raped me? I shivered at the blunt, cold edge of the word. Kyo took it the wrong way, not that I minded, and let go, climbing out of the bed with a muttered apology. Momiji just furrowed his brows.

"Momiji, leave." Kyo growled. I suddenly felt bare, vulnerable, and the tone of his voice brought another to mind.

_"Beg for me... scream my name."_

_"I hope this hurts, you ungrateful bitch... Hell, I'll make sure it hurts."_

_"That's right... it feels good, too, doesn't it?"_

I gripped my ears, trying to block out the sound, trying to block out his voice, shaking my head. Kyo edged towards me, outstretching a hand.

Without meaning to, I flinched away, whimpering.

He diverted his eyes, and dragged a concerned Momiji out by his collar.

After they were gone, the voice started to prod at me, making my head ache, and my muscles nearly spasm at the memories. All of the bruises ached all over again.

I forced myself out of the bed, and stumbled over to the door. I shut it lighter than I wanted, and on some impulsive action, I reopened it, and slammed it.

I winced. That was louder than I wanted.

For a second, as I had the urge to try again, I wondered if my mind was slowly unravelling, and this was just its way of dealing with it. I shrugged the thought off. After all, if I was going insane or allready there, what did it matter? Who would it hurt? What would I lose?

And I found myself having no answer.

I smiled... being lonely suddenly seemed very nice. If only I had realized that before in my early confinement...

Or maybe I hadn't been lonely then... Maybe Akito had just finally followed through with taking everything...

No. I lost it, he didn't take anything.

After all, what could a monster have? Not even the other monster felt anything other than pity.

I shook my head in anger at myself.

Kyo wasn't a monster.

Sighing, I locked the door, and on yet another of my very surprising and recent ipulsive thoughts, I barricaded it with the dresser. I brushed my hands off on my jeans, confident with my work, and then sighed.

I was very quickly bored, but atleast I felt safe.

Knock.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning towards the window.

Knock. Knock.

I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves, before cautiously striding over to the window. I jumped a step back everytime something knocked.

Once I reached the window, I hesitantly, with a shaking hand, opened the curtain.

"Idiot!" I growled at myself. It was a tree-branch that was overgrown, and the ocean wind and spray were knocking it against my window.

Yep. Defintely going crazy.

Knock! Knock!

I muffled a scream, twirling so fast that I fell down, suddenly, the door was shoved open a little.

"Miku?! Miku, are you allright?!" Ayame's scared voice exclaimed through the crack in the door. I groaned, rubbing my but as she stood up and glared at him.

"What is it?" I growled out, not in any mood to be pleasant. His eyes widened.

"Our darling house maid, has made a divine feast for us this morning, and has sent me to collect our damsel in distress!" He proclaimed dramatically. I rubbed my temples, biting back a groan of frustration.

"I'm not hungry..." I mumbled. Ayame nodded.

"But it would be rude to ignore the offer, and from what I see, you haven't been eating much at all again." He replied bluntly. I glared up at him, suddenly feeling very selfconcious.

_"If you're still sane after this, remind me to put you on a diet..."_

_"How the hell do any of them even bare to look at something as hideous as you?!"_

_"So disgusting... yet delicious..."_

"I'm ugly and fat, so don't even go down this road with me Ayame, I AM NOT in a morning mood." Ayame's eyes widened in shock, and with a force unknown to any other, he shoved the door open, and dragged me out into the hall.

"Never! Never do you say something of the sort Miku, you are unhealthy, and whoever has told you this is a wretched liar."

"So Akito-samma is a wretched liar?" I asked, then snorted. Ayame froze.

"Miku... are you allright?"

"Why?" I countered, avoiding the question.

"Because normally you would jump at the chance to insult our God... and you used 'samma', when you usually use 'kun' or no suffix."

"I'm fine." I replied calmly, remembering all the 'training' I had put myself through when I was younger. Ayame nodded slowly, knowing I was lying from years of experience with having to deal with that, but he also knew when not to bug me.

That was one appriciable aspect of Ayame, atleast. Not that I cared.

"Allright... Tohru-chan made you flapjacks."

"They're called pancakes, Ayame. Pancakes." I replied dryly, walking past him down the hall.

"Flapjacks, Mii-chan!" He chirruped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Pancakes."

"Flapcakes, and it's my final offer."

"We aren't negotiating. They're called pancakes, Ayame."

"Since when did you call me Ayame?" he said, just now noticing, and a little hurt. I groaned, rubbing away the headache as I walked into the kitchen.

"Miku-chan!" Momiji cried, jumping up and glomping me. I fell back with a thud, hitting the floor, and closed my eyes suddenly, fighting away the fright that rose.

"Mii-chan...? Are you allright?" Momiji asked worriedly. Suddenly, he was off. I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to will away all of the memories.

"I will request that none of you touch her without her spoken permission." Hatori said coldly. I felt him kneel down, and his hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Miku-chan... I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"Why?" Yuki asked calmly, looking up from his breakfast.

"None of your damned buisiness, Rat!" Kyo hissed, getting to his feet.

"Calm down Kyo, I was simply worried about her sudden change of attitude. Since you seemed unwilling to ask."

"Don't you even dare." I growled, opening my eyes so that they were going yellow from my rage. I was starting to transform. I stood up, cracking my knuckles.

"Well... you seem to be feeling better." Hatori commented dryly, trying to distract me.

"Incase you forgot, Akito is dying, which means I'm feeling better than ever physically."

"What the hell does that have to do with your health?!" Kyo raged, turning to me. I froze, my eyes going wide. Of course... I had never told Kyo... I had never told him my curse... what seperated me...

"I... I guess it's time to tell you all the extent of my curse..." I said coldly, turning my back to them.

"Miku-san... you know better." Hatori said sharply. His voice stung when he used the formal prefix.

"Hatori, when have I ever cared about any of your guys' opinions?" I hissed. I nearly flinched myself at the cold sting of my words and voice. I could feel Kyo's heart break. I could feel Yuki's confusion. I could smell Hatori's hurt, and anger. I could smell and feel all of their pain, confusion and anger.

"That was uncalled for, Miku." Haru, who had walked in sometime ago, growled.

"Shut up, you damned unintelligent cow." I growled. I felt him flinch. "My name is Miku Sohma; holder of the coyote of the zodiac. The demon, the monster, the trickster."

"Looks like it picked right." I heard Yuki growl.

"Shut your damned trap, you fucking rat!" Kyo growled. "I don't care how she's acting, it wasn't her fault that Akito did this to her?!"

"Cat, I'm warning you now. Say anymore and I'll shred you." I growled. "I don't need any of your pity, and he was right. The coyote's spirit picked well.

"Anyways, this is how the coyote's story goes. When god told all of the animals about the banquet, the coyote was there. When all of the animals left, God told the coyote that it treasured it, that it would always treasure its gentle, sweet, kind coyote. God wanted the coyote to be first in the zodiac, but it would give all the animals a fair chance. The Coyote left, then, telling it's God it would do its best.

"The Cat was just being told by the Rat about the race, and what day it was on. The Coyote overheard this, and was angry, but instead of allowing the Cat to compete, Coyote decided to get revenge its own way. Because the Coyote and Cat had been friends for a long time, but Coyote decided this one time it would want to come out better than the Cat, and still restore its honor.

"At the race, Coyote played tricks and pranks on all of the other animals until it reached first place. God looked dissaproving, but he hadn't set any other rules, so he allowed it. Later at the banquet, Coyote was angry, but it kept it inside. Why would God see that, and allow all of his precious animals to fall under trickery?! Why would he allow the Rat to do that?!

"The Coyote had made a poison the night before, and had swallowed it himself, saving it so that he could use it for God and the Rat. So while eating, Coyote sitting between Rat and God, when it thought their backs were turned, it slipped the poison in their drinks.

"And as the Coyote was dying slowly and painfully, God found out. He punished the Coyote, and saved the Rat. So the Coyote will never be allowed to taste. The Coyote will never be allowed within the zodiac until it succeeds with beeting the rat in a fair match. The Coyote's life will be balanced along with God's, so when God is living, Coyote is dying. The Coyote was cursed to bring death, revenge, and treachery to the world." I finished, my entire body shaking as I revealed the full extent of my curse. I fingered the locket around my neck that I had never taken off... It had the picture of my mother in it.

"I... Miku..." Momiji murmured. I turned around to glare at them all. Ayame was rigid, his body frozen as a tear streamed down his cheek. Kyo was standing in the center of the room, rage in his eyes. He glared at me, harshly, evilly, like the monster I was, before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tohru flinched.

"Kyo!!" She cried, turning to run after him.

"Leave him, Tohru." Hatori said coldly. He rubbed his temples sighing, as he watched my pained, calculating gaze. He shook his head sadly, walking out of the room. Shigure's head was bowed, his eyes clouded in pity. Hatsuharu had averted his eyes, his body stiff, his eyes judging. Yuki stood up, watching me.

"Now, you wanna open your damned mouth again, Rat?!" I snapped, stepping forward. Then, it hit me. A burning rage that rippled through my body. I lunged at him, all instinct raging. He dodged, instinctively sending a kick, and I saw the hate in his eyes. I let out a feirce growl, falling through one of the paper walls. Tohru screamed, but Haru held her back.

I was all instinct, all rage, all zodiac. My eyes were yellow, as my hair turned black, wolf ears and a tail coming out.

I quickly stood up to his approaching figure, feinting a punch to the head which he cross blocked, and used my other fist to sock him in the gut. He keeled over, his arms around his gut, and I moved to kick his face, but he caught my foot, and twisted, flipping me onto my stomach in the ground. He kicked me in the side. I let out an all animal howl, as my body transformed, the locket around my neck falling away.

My body shifted, though this time it was painfull. I was a wolf, my haunches at Yuki's belly, larger than I should be. My fur was stringy and black, my eyes a wild yellow. I looked like a monster, a mangy wolfy monster. I bore my teeth, growling again as I lunged at Yuki, and tore my teeth into his shoulder.

He collapsed on his side, but a small black dog tackled me back, and a cow shape pinned my struggling form to the ground.

"GET HATORI!!" Haru shouted as Shigure dug his teeth further into my shoulder. I howled in pain, struggling feircely. I wanted to kill him.

_**I NEED TO KILL THAT DAMNED RAT!!**_

**A/N: Holy shitake mushrooms! #&! I didn't even mean for it to got that way, but wow! It was awesome! Sorry, my legs are shaking with adreniline from writing that, so I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger and go do some martial arts... but wow. That was moody, emotional, and just wow... I took that farther than I wanted, but I guess I'll work with.**


	9. crying

**A/N: Wow... These chapters are getting intense, and I apologize for all of the sob. Anyways, I have an important note at the bottom, that I will need votes on. Enjoy, and I cried writing this, hence the title!**

**Crying**

I cried.

I honestly had no idea what else to do. So, to settle my issues with wondering what to do, I cried harshly as I slammed fist after fist into the tree. Hatori had left, most likely going to report this to Akito, while he abandoned me.

He abandoned me again. He abandoned me for Akito. Again.

I muffled another sob, ignoring Haru and Ayame who watched in worry behind me. I let out a scream, falling to my knees, thrusting my fists into the dirt, sobs shaking my body until I was crying and sobbing and choking so hard that I couldn't breath.

Ayame rushed up beside me, but I just shrugged him off.

Why? Why the hell did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen to me? What did I ever do? I never defied my God... I never outright defied him. I never hurt someone without a right. I did what my zodiac commanded...

So was I really the monster Akito made me out to be? Was that form who I truly was? Was that me? Was I really meant to kill all those precious to me?

_**Yes**_**.**

A dark voice, almost a presence spoke from the corners of my mind. I put my mud and blood-caked hands over my ears, shaking my head.

No.

I never want to hurt them.

I couldn't.

"IM NOT A MONSTER!!" I screamed, standing up swiftly and thrusting my fists again into the tree, ignoring the cracks that appeared in my bone that was now raw, then healed over almsot quick enough before the next hit.

_**Yes you are. You can't deny it. You still want to kill him.**_

"Miku-chan... please! Stop it before you kill yourself!" Ayame cried, throwing his arms around my stomach, locking my arms against my sides. I collapsed backwards, turning around to cry into his shirt.

"Ay-Ayame... please... I don't... I'm not... I can't... I didn't mean to... Yuki... Kyo... I'm... monster!" I sobbed into his clothing, trying to say what I wanted, searching for comfort, though I knew I wouldn't get it.

"Miku, you need to calm down." Haru's smooth, comforting voice said. I nodded, shaking as I tried to breath deeply, only to break into sobs and tears again.

An hour later, I was finally calmed down enough, that I was sitting down, comfortably away from Ayame and Haru.

"Aya... does Kyo hate me?" I asked softly, voicing the only fear that had actually plagued my mind so long.

"I... Miku, what brought this up?" Ayame asked. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Ayame. I'll take care of this, go check on your brother." Ayame shot a carefull look to me. I just avoided his eyes, shooing him off with a wave. He sighed, kissing the top of my hair in brotherly affection.

"Just don't scare me like that again." He whispered before sprinting off.

I groaned, my shape changing to a whimpering wolf puppy with silver fur and golden sweet eyes. I whimpered, backing away from Haru in fear, but he reached out, picking me up and holding me in his lap as he stroked his fingers through my long thick fur.

"Miku... What are we going to do with you?" He whispered. I gave a whimperish growl, pushing my paws over my eyes, hiding my shame.

"Miku, I don't know what Akito did to you to make you like this, but I can guess pretty easily." A shiver went down my spine, and he scratched it comfortingly. A rumble came from my chest, close to a purr. "Either way, Kyo could never hurt you. He's shocked for one, all of us are... we never... we never expected you to be... be a..." I whimpered, and voiced it.

"A monster." He narrowed his eyes, cuffing the side of my ears harshly.

"No. Don't you ever get that in that over-inflated head of yours. You are nothing even close, if anything, that damned rat deserved it."

I growled, feeling my fur tinge black just at the thougth of the rat, or Akito.

"Anyways... Miku, Kyo loves you whether you want to face it or not. And it's not some brotherly affection, Kyo is honestly head over heals for you, right now he's just a little angry that you never told him your whole story."

"I couldn't..."

"That's what Momiji told him, but knowing Kyo, Momiji will come back with a bruise." I groaned, whimpering lightly. Just another harm, another injury of someone close to me, of someone in general to add to my ticket. Haru rolled his eyes.

"That is not your fault, so don't even go there."

"Fuck you." I replied.

"Gladly if I wasn't engaged." I shot up then, eyes wide.

"But Akito would never allow that!" I exclaimed... then it hit me... Rin was in the hospital again...

"You mean...?" I ventured. He nodded happily, lifting up the front of his shirt to show the bandaged gash on his chest as if it was a medal. I grinned, nuzzling it hard enough for him to wince, and pick me up by my hind ankles.

"Put me down before I change back!!" I growled out, struggling as he stood up. He shook his head, standing up and carrying me into the beach house.

He dropped me down on my head on the porch. I growled harshly, rubbing my head with paws. I straightened up, watching him walk away in confusion, before I caught a familiar scent. I turned around slowly, cautiously as I watched Kyo sit there, ignoring me completely as he watched the ocean from his place on the porch.

"Kyo... I... I'm..." I started, feeling the wolfish sobs break through. I let out a light whimper/howl of my own emotional agony as I forced it out. "I'm so sorry... And if you... if you... hate me... I'll... I'll understand..." He scoffed, and I looked away, not quite noticing as I poofed back to human, my clothes gone. I blushed, but faced him.

"Idiot." he growled, turning to face me. He smiled slowly, a heartbroken, gutwrenching smile. "How the hell could I ever hate you?!"

I felt my heartbeat increase as he leaned forward, terrified, as if he would hit me...

And our lips met. He kiss me lightly, testing to see if it was allright, and ignoring my state, I kissed him back. He quickly pulled back, blushing and turning away. I blinked, then narrowed my eyes.

"Perevert!" I growled, wacking him on the back of the head. He just handed me a white yukata that was hanging nearby and I tied it around me.

"Well, you got what you bargained for..." A cold voice said. My body went rigid, and Kyo turned around slowly, his eyes wide. I felt tears spring in my eyes, and as much as my mind screamed at me to run, all I could do was turn around and look into those icy black eyes that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Akito..." Kyo hissed, the word falling off of his tongue like the acid and poison in it would kill him if it remained to long. I bit my lower lip, my eyes wide with fear.

"The one and only... so what do I see here?" I suddenly had the urge to tell him whatever he wanted to here.

"I was simply clarifying something with Kyo..." I said, trying to find a way to fight out of this.

"Oh, is that who he is...? You see, all I see is a damned Cat that has foolishly fallen for my darling, precious little monster that I always tried to protect."

"Protect, you fucking raped her!" Kyo hissed loudly, getting to his feet, his fists clenched. My eyes dilated in fear of what would happen to him, a tear streaming down my cheek at the image, and I lifted a shaking hand to tug down on his shirt. He completely ignored me.

"Idiotic little creature, do you have any sense? Hasn't anyone ever told you to listen to others? Your little monster of a pet is trying to save your life. Now step down." He said the last part in a dangerously low voice, his eyes shading over as he narrowed them and tipped his head forward, his black kimono swirling around his bare ankles in the ocean spray. It would have been almost beautiful if he hadn't been threatening and the man who loved to torture me...

But I still had the gnawing need to obey him, as if I was dog on a training collar and the end of the leash and rolled up newspaper were in his hands.

"No." Kyo hissed, in an equally dangerous voice. Akito scoffed, stepping forward, he brought his hand back and in one swift, sharp motion, backhanded Kyo off the porch, so that he landed sprawled partially on the steps, his back and head hitting the soft grass. I just closed my eyes, trying to block out everything, willing it all to stop.

Because I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't.

"And what is she to you? A knotch in your bedpost?!" Kyo yelled, struggling onto his feet. I flinched at the crude term, but I wondered if it was true.

"Of course not. That was a punishment." Akito turned, kneeling before me, taking my chin under his hand, I hesitantly opened my eyes to gaze into his curious, cold ones as he tipped his head to the side lightly. "You understand that, don't you? Remember, your evil angel... I would never hurt you... but even the coyote must face punishment from its God."

I looked away, because for some reason, I beleived him. Being the coyote, I _did_ deserve punishment.

"No she didn't. No person, cursed or not, deserves something like that!" Kyo growled. I glared up at him.

"Shut up..." I said sharply. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm the Coyote, Kyo... I **still** deserve punishment!" Kyo froze, shaking his head. The look in his eyes was as if I had dropped his heart, just letting go right after he had placed it in my hands.

"That's right, Miku. You see, only a God can really understand this... but you're special, our precious little Kyo is just too naive... right?" I swallomed everything I had, nodding. But something growled in the back of my mind.

"No. Don't listen to him, please, Miku... no. You aren't a monster. It's not your fault. You don't deserve this! No one does!"

"And who are you speaking for, Kyo? Are you speaking for yourself? Are you really trying to prove this to Miku? Or yourself?" Akito asked smoothly, standing up.

"I..." Kyo looked away, and I felt him drop my heart as well.

**Crash.**

"I don't know..." And it shattered on impact. Then Kyo narrowed his eyes, straightening up.

"All I know is I love her more than I ever thought I could. More than I thought was possibly for a damned Cat." And he brought his fist back, moving to hit Akito, but the light clicking sound froz us both, making another tear stream down the other cheek at what I saw.

Kyo was frozen, his fist aimed for Akito's face, and in Akito's hand was a loaded, and cocked gun. His God complex finally taking over his better judgement. Just then, Hatori rounded the corner.

"Akito!" He cried, freezing. Akito didn't even spare him a glance, keeping a trained eye on Kyo's angry features.

"Akito... please... don't... " I couldn't handle it. If I lost Kyo...

"I apologize, Miku, but it has to be like this." Akito said simply. And he fired. I screamed, covering my ears, keeling forward as tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard Kyo shout in pain, his body hitting the ground harshly, but I also heard him cursing. Akito hadn't killed him. I scrambled to my feet, moving to fall beside Kyo, tears streaming down my cheeks. The bullet blast hole from the close range had exploaded in his right shoulder.

The blood loss would kill him quicker. Hatori moved towards Kyo, but Akito blocked his way.

He cocked the gun again. I looked away, holding myself over Kyo's chest, one of his shaking arms wrapped around me, and shoved me away as Akito fired again, but it only his his hip, Hatori had yanked Akito's arm. The sounds of an ambulance not to far away hit my ears, but I didn't register them as I fell backwards, landing on my back, to prop myself up and see the blood, dribbling down the side of his face as he smiled at me.

"Sugar... I'm goin' down..." He whispered, outstretching a hand. I grasped it, coming up beside him, crying harshly.

In an angry rage, I stood up.

And I threw myself towards Akito, instinct taking over.

_**Kill Him!**_

**A/N: See? Wow... I'm in tears... lots of them... Thankfully, my friend Kayla is comforting me and helping me write...**

**Also, I wanted an answer.**

**Option A) There's a sequel much later in the year, possibly 2009 where she gets back with Kyo.**

**Option B) Akito dies. I can't tell you much more.**

**Option C) A songfic for the last chapter. (It'll be something by Carrie Underwood, or Green day, just telling you now.)**


	10. farewell

**A/N: Allright, I'm sorry but I'm revoking that choice. I'm going to turn this into a qaurtet, so instead of the whole choice thing, I'll just do a few alternate endings, but pretty much, this'll be the last chapter of Trickster, in the Coyote series.**

**Farewell**

Kyo watched as the paremedics loaded his shaking, dying body into the ambulance, a nurse working on staunching the blood flow... He would die of blood loss and ruptured organs.

"I need an ER cleared, stat, and surgery prep ready when we get there!" A man shouted into one of the phones. Kyo watched as Hatori held down the shoulder of Miku, who was bleeding in one shoulder as Akito explained what had happened.

"She was practising shooting, for self defense, Kyo was coming back from a walk and..." His voice trailed off for a moment, black specking Kyo's vision. "She dropped the gun and shot herself in the leg from the impact..."

Miku was gasping, ringing out curses into oblivion as Hatori pressed a hand to her head. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Ha-Hatori... what?" Miku gasped out, her body spasming with pain, a paramedic handing him a bandage and calling for a second ambulance.

"I'm sorry, Miku... But Hatori ordered it..."

"I... Tell Kyo... I love him..." And her eyes closed, she watched as all of her memories flashed before her eyes.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Kyo... I... I'm..." I started, feeling the wolfish sobs break through. I let out a light whimper/howl of my own emotional agony as I forced it out. "I'm so sorry... And if you... if you... hate me... I'll... I'll understand..." He scoffed, and I looked away, not quite noticing as I poofed back to human, my clothes gone. I blushed, but faced him._

_"Idiot." he growled, turning to face me. He smiled slowly, a heartbroken, gutwrenching smile. "How the hell could I ever hate you?!"_

_I felt my heartbeat increase as he leaned forward, terrified, as if he would hit me..._

_And our lips met. He kiss me lightly, testing to see if it was allright, and ignoring my state, I kissed him back. He quickly pulled back, blushing and turning away. I blinked, then narrowed my eyes._

_"Perevert!" I growled, wacking him on the back of the head. He just handed me a white yukata that was hanging nearby and I tied it around me._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"I... Miku..." Momiji murmured. I turned around to glare at them all. Ayame was rigid, his body frozen as a tear streamed down his cheek. Kyo was standing in the center of the room, rage in his eyes. He glared at me, harshly, evilly, like the monster I was, before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tohru flinched._

_"Kyo!!" She cried, turning to run after him._

_"Leave him, Tohru." Hatori said coldly. He rubbed his temples sighing, as he watched my pained, calculating gaze. He shook his head sadly, walking out of the room. Shigure's head was bowed, his eyes clouded in pity. Hatsuharu had averted his eyes, his body stiff, his eyes judging. Yuki stood up, watching me._

_"Now, you wanna open your damned mouth again, Rat?!" I snapped, stepping forward. Then, it hit me. A burning rage that rippled through my body. I lunged at him, all instinct raging. He dodged, instinctively sending a kick, and I saw the hate in his eyes. I let out a feirce growl, falling through one of the paper walls. Tohru screamed, but Haru held her back._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"I will request that none of you touch her without her spoken permission." Hatori said coldly. I felt him kneel down, and his hand brush the hair out of my face._

_"Miku-chan... I'm so sorry..." He whispered._

_"Why?" Yuki asked calmly, looking up from his breakfast._

_"None of your damned buisiness, Rat!" Kyo hissed, getting to his feet._

_"Calm down Kyo, I was simply worried about her sudden change of attitude. Since you seemed unwilling to ask."_

_"Don't you even dare." I growled, opening my eyes so that they were going yellow from my rage. I was starting to transform. I stood up, cracking my knuckles._

_"Well... you seem to be feeling better." Hatori commented dryly, trying to distract me._

_"Incase you forgot, Akito is dying, which means I'm feeling better than ever physically."_

_"What the hell does that have to do with your health?!" Kyo raged, turning to me. I froze, my eyes going wide. Of course... I had never told Kyo... I had never told him my curse... what seperated me..._

_"I... I guess it's time to tell you all the extent of my curse..." I said coldly, turning my back to them._

_"Miku-san... you know better." Hatori said sharply. His voice stung when he used the formal prefix._

_"Hatori, when have I ever cared about any of your guys' opinions?" I hissed. I nearly flinched myself at the cold sting of my words and voice. I could feel Kyo's heart break. I could feel Yuki's confusion. I could smell Hatori's hurt, and anger. I could smell and feel all of their pain, confusion and anger._

_"That was uncalled for, Miku." Haru, who had walked in sometime ago, growled._

_"Shut up, you damned unintelligent cow." I growled. I felt him flinch. "My name is Miku Sohma; holder of the coyote of the zodiac. The demon, the monster, the trickster."_

_"Looks like it picked right." I heard Yuki growl._

_"Shut your damned trap, you fucking rat!" Kyo growled. "I don't care how she's acting, it wasn't her fault that Akito did this to her?!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Poke._

_Poke._

_"Gwo ammay..." I grumbled out, snuggling closer to the warm object on my other side. Something prodded me in the shoulder again, and I swatted blindly above me, until it connected with something solid._

_"Owie!" Came the high-pitched whining voice. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. The person proceeded to poke me through the covers._

_"C'mon, Mii-chan! Tohru-chan made breakfast!" Momiji whined, now shaking my shoulder lightly. I slowly opened my eyes, appriciating the dreamy daze that I was in. Suddenly, though, reality came crashing down._

_Momiji was close._

_Too close._

_"G-Go away..." I murmured. Momiji cocked his head, his eyes looking confused and acting as if in denial._

_"Go away!" I repeated, more firm, scootching closer to Kyo. Said boy opened his eyes sleepily at my outburst. A very warm, and slightly frightening smile graced his features, but I didn't really care. He sat up, though, noticing that I was trembling, and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"Kyo-chan, did you have a sleepover with Mii-chan?" I frantically shook my head. I now felt confident and most importantly, safe, in Kyo's arms._

**XXXXXXXX**

_And I felt Kyo aproach me from behind, like a fire in my blood, as he came up to shut the window, pulling me back inside. He nuzzled his nose against mine, making me squirm and giggle. He smiled, and sat down on the bed. I layed down, curling up in the blankets, as Kyo layed down beside me, gripping my hand in his._

_I didn't want to be alone, and he understood._

_"What I said earlier..." I murmured through the rain and thunder and lightning. "About Akito... Before I came here..."_

_"Hatori had said you had an asthma attack... he didn't say why."_

_"I did. The night before tonight... Akito called me into his chambers... He... he..." I broke into fresh sobs, and looked hesitantly into the eyes of Kyo. They were narrowed to a point above my head, fire burning in the glare._

_"Please don't hate me..." I whispered, but before he could reply, I had passed out._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"Still promise?" I asked softly, looking at Kyo. He watched me in concern, nodding, as I got to my feet. I went to the window overlooking the lake, looking out at the mountains that met up with the sky that cracked with thunder and lightening, as if the mountain tops were breaking into the heavens. She flinched when a bolt of lightening shocked across the lake, splitting it and charging it with electricity before fading._

_I could feel Kyo watching me, the tears silently streaming down my cheeks as he stepped up behind me. I visibly flinched when his hand grazed my hip, and he pulled back._

_"I want someone to hold me, Kyo... I want a hero... But after what Akito..." I broke into sobs, my face in my hands as I cried. And quickly, Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder, holding me tightly._

_"I don't know what that bastard did... But Miku, let me... And I'll be your hero." I smiled tenderly, wrapping my hands over his strong arms, and using one hand to wipe away my tears, as if ashamed of them. Kyo lifted on of his hands to guide mine back down._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"No you won't sedate me, or take me back. You try and I'll kill myself." Hatori sighed. He knew I was good at planning suicide. When I was five I had made fifty bucks for teaching a teenager twenty ways to commit it without leaving a trace, they never saw her again. Only Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure know about this little incident. As Kyo was leading me and Hatori to a guest room he started asking questions._

_"Okay, Hatori whats going on? Why does Akito need her, what animal is she and why the bloody hell is she talking about killing herself?!" Hatori siged. This would be complicated._

_"My zodiac is the coyote. Hence the name Ookami. Akito-sama is afraid my animals vengeful spirit will take over and fullfill its goal. Thats why I was never aloud to talk to Yuki-kun or be alone with Akito-sama. What's going on is I ran from the mainhouse, risking my life to leave and I want to kill myself, if it hadn't been for Hatori I would have suceeded years ago." I broke into a violent coughing fit and collapsed on the ground._

_"Hatori-san? Miku-chan? What's wrong with her?" Questioned a very curious Kyo, who was deathly worried about his best friend since eternity._

_"Thats enough questions. Her condition is getting worse than Akito-sama's. If it was my choice she'd be in a drug induced coma for a few months by now. Anyways, curiosity killed the cat, kyo." Hatori growled the last part and hoisted me up in his arms. I instinctively cuddled to his chest and nuzzled the substitute rabbit fur lining his coat. He would have laughed at my behavior if it wasn't for my health condition._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"Why? Why can't she leave Akito-sama? What did she do to deserve all these years locked up with him, let alone, have you been feeding her properly? She's tiny!" Exclaimed Kyo. I smiled up at him and then broke into a coughing fit yet again._

_"She can't leave Akito-sama's watch. He doesn't need another reason, and yes we've been feeding her. She just has a small apetite and is VERY sick I might add." He directed the last comment towards me. I glared and flashed Ayame a pleading look he sighed._

_"You know you have to go back. I don't want to risk it. Not again." My breathing hastened along with my heartbeat when he brought up the painful memory. I went to clutch at my side but Hatori swatted my hand away._

_"I won't let you re-open that wound. Kyo, would you show me a guest room please. I need to examine her thoroughly." Ayame perked up and I blushed. "No, you can't come Ayame-chan."_

**XXXXXXXX**

_"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted. Causing a slightly worried Ayame and Yuki rush to the doorway. A heavily confused Kyo stood in the center of the small, and surprisingly clean, kitchen. I frowned and did puppy eyes. thoroughly scaring the shit out of him._

_"Oh. Your mean, Neko-chan! Don't tell me you don't remember..." I whined. He looked even more confused as I aproached him. I leaned against him causing him to freak out. "Don't worry. You won't transform." I cooed, causing Ayame to giggle at my actions and Yuki to slap him._

_"Who the bloody hell are you?!" He shouted, his voice slightly frantic. I frowned and forced a tear down my face. Just one, but still enough to make him pity me. Man, Im ruthless at times._

_"Your just cruel. That settles it. The engagements OFF!" I shreiked. Causing him to become completely out of his wits. Ayame just grinned like a bafoon.To bad Shigure had to come and save Kyos sorry ass._

_"Relax, Kyo. You where never engaged. Ookami-chan just likes to play with peoples heads." He said. Pulling me off of him._

_"Who is she and why didn't I-" He began, but aparently, I'm in an interrupting mood today._

_"Transform? I presume thats what you where about to say, correct, no?" I questioned, using complicated forms of speach I knew he wouldn't understand. I knew him too well._

_"Why did he call you a coyote? And who are you?" He asked again. I sighed and gestured for us all to take a seat at the small table. Tohru joined us._

_"My name is Miku Sohma. I know more about the zodiac then I would like, and think: 'Akito and several years in dark rooms sneaking chats with Ayame'; if you want my personality. Ookami is my pet name from Shi-shi-hime." I had called him my lover to freak out the teenagers and tease Ayame._

_"You mean your cheating on me?" Pouted Ayame. Shigure slinked a sneaky arm around my waist. I just giggled and went along with the act. Then I received more questions._

_"Which animal are you?"_

_"shi-shi?"_

_"Why can you hug us?"_

_"What the heck is going on here?"_

_I answered them all in one breathe. "I would prefer to keep my animal a secret, Kyo-kun might figure it out though, Honda-san. Shi-Shi is my pet name for Shigure-chan here, Kyo-kun. I can hug you because I'm part of the zodiac, Yuki-kun. And I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I doubt you'll tell Akito-sama, Kyo-kun." Yuki flinched when I said his name. My hand had instinctively reahed for my left side but Shigure's arm had stopped me._

_"I know which animal you are." Said Kyo. Finally! He figured it out. "You're my old friend from the legend." Tohru and Yuki turned to him curiously. I smirked then Shigure spoke._

_"No. Don't do it Miku-chan. I know what your thinking." Shigure stated sternly. I just flashed him a cheesy smile and dived at Kyo. I sat indian style on his chest. He just smirked and rolled over, making me fall off. I pouted and made my way to stand up but I got quickly engulfed in a wrestling match with Kyo. After several minutes of friendly insults, stares, and wrestling, a strong pair of hands pulled me up and said in a brotherly tone._

_"Just what are you doing?" Questioned a nearly furious Hatori._

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

_Kyo sat under the slide in the Sohma Park Playground. He grinned at Miku, who was laying with her head sticking out in the rain, trying to catch drops._

_"One... Two... Three... Shoot! One... Two..."_

_"Three... Four... Five..." Kyo started counting for her as he joined her, head beside hers. They continued to count and restart for well over a half-hour, stuck on the playground as they skipped school. Kyo grinned, holding water in his cheek, before spitting it all over her. She squealed in surprise before she started chasing him._

_"KYO-CHAN!!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

_"C'mere, Mii-chan...!" Kyo called, he was sitting under a tree, traces of fear in his eyes. A smaller me smiled brightly and using my crutches (I had 'broken' my leg the other day after a 'visit' to Akito-samma) to wobble over to him._

_"You know how everybody hates you and me, and our animals in the zodiac...?" He whispered._

_"Yeah, Kyo-kun... Are you finally gonna show me your true form?" He nodded slowly._

_"Close your eyes, Mii-chan." I nodded, smiling, and did as told. "No peaking." I pouted, but closed my eyes. I felt his bracelet slip around my wrist._

_"I want you to always keep this, Mii-chan." I nodded. "Now open your eyes, please don't be afraid." I opened my eyes and smiled, hugging him._

_"I could never be scared of you Kyo-kun."_

**XXXXXXXX**

_A six-year-old little girl, Miku -as she now demanded since her mothers death, was out in the woods, wandering around as she cried. It was the anniversary of her mothers death and Akito wouldn't let her go to the shrine. He had said: 'you don't need to visit that bitches grave just because it's the anniversary of when she left you'. _

_Ever since that night, Akito had no longer talked to her... Not even after those times he had said he loved her..._

_They were all lies._

_Suddenly, it started to rain, and the thunder came down, and Miku couldn't hold back a scream, as memories of her mother overwhelmed her till she transformed. Just then, a five-year-old Kyo ran through the woods, until he saw her._

_Kyo gathered the shivering puppy into his arms, and cradled her close as he stumbled back to the house he was staying in with Kazuma-sensei. He grabbed a towel and cleaned her off, only to find Miku crying and whimpering. He hugged her close._

_"Miku-chan...? Why are you sad...?" Kyo asked softly._

_"Because the storm... "She whimpered when another thunder clapped, "scares me, Kyo-kun..."_

_"Why? It's just sound and rain."_

_"Because my momma left me when it was raining... she never came home... she left me..."_

_"Then I'll hold you every storm, and I'll never leave you... I promise, Miku-chan."_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Five year old Kyo Sohma dashed around the trees in the large forest-like garden in the Sohma Main Estate. He laughed, as a silver blur tackled him down. The two children rolled around in the grass, wrestling and laughing._

_"I found you!!" She squealed. He rolled his eyes._

_"So! I wanted you too!" He argued playfully, flipping her onto her back. As he pinned her down, they silently looked into eachothers eyes before he collapsed beside her, grinning like a fool._

She _so_ wants me, _he thought._

**XXXXXXXX**

_five year old Kyo sat on the bench outside Miku's house. She sat beside him, swinging her legs as she watched one of the neighborhood dogs playing with a chew toy. _

_"Kyo...?" Miku asked, turning around. But Kyo had been leaning towards her to surprise her, and when she turned, their lips met. Kyo flushed, but Miku pulled back, licking her lips in a confused fashion._

_"Woops... Sorry Kyokun... Hmm... I saw Hatori doing that once!" She mused. Kyo nodded, still blushing. "You taste good."_

_"Uh-huh..." And a blushing Kyo grinned. "Wanna try it again?"_

**XXXXXXXX**

_A three year old Miku wandered down the streets, eyes wide and frantic. She clung harder onto Kyo's arm. The first time the two had been let out of the Main House, and they had gotten seperated from Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kagura and Kazume. She muffled a cry in his shoulder, and he hugged her from the side._

_"Don't cry!" He scolded. _

_"Why?" She whimpered. "I wanna."_

_"Because, I'll rescue us!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

And then they all faded away, being suppressed, locked away in the back of her mind where she might never find them again. Her breathing slowed, as the paramedics loaded her into the second ambulance.

Akito watched with an angry expression as the two ambulances sped away, Hatori still with Miku.

"Hmmm... now who's gonna rescue the damsel in distress, Miku-chan?" He whispered harshly, before turning around. Momiji stood there with a terrified look, a furious, black Hatsuharu beside him, a confused Shigure, a frightened and worried Ayame, a very angry and sore Yuki and a very frantic Tohru.

"What happened...?" Momiji whispered, his eyes watering with tears. Akito smiled, crouching down to Momiji's level. Haru tightened his grip on the boy.

"The little puppy made a mistake, and her and her kitty got hurt." Akito said sweetly. Momiji nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks as he turned and burried his head in Haru's stomach. Yuki placed a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder, and Shigure and Ayame rushed to the car.

Akito just watched his animals, his precious, darling animals.

Hopefully none of them would make the same mistake.

**"In order for us human beings to commit ourselves personally to the inhumanity of war, we find it necessary first to dehumanize our opponents, which is in itself a violation of the beliefs of all religions. Once we characterize our adversaries as beyond the scope of God's mercy and grace, their lives lose all value. We deny personal responsibility when we plant landmines and, days or years later, a stranger to us — often a child – is crippled or killed. From a great distance, we launch bombs or missiles with almost total impunity, and never want to know the number or identity of the victims."**

**Jimmy Carter, Dec. 10, 2002**

**"You can't say civilization don't advance... every war they kill you a new way."**

**Will Rogers, Dec. 23 1929**

**"For one human being to love another, that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks; the ultimate, the last test and proof; the work for which all other work is but preperation."**

**Rainer Maria Rilke**

**"Whoever said 'all is fair in love and war' has never been in either. Both are hell, both kill, and both require sacrifice. We just choose the 'lesser of two evils'."**

**Lillian Durvie, in Survive: The Damned**


End file.
